


The Play

by DeadRussianWolf



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadRussianWolf/pseuds/DeadRussianWolf
Summary: One I honestly had no idea what to call this. I recently just got into the show even though I know it's been done for years, I decided to write this.





	The Play

They had to do a play in Sickowitz's class.

They had to perform it in front of kids from the Elementary.

The main roles were cast to Cat and Jade.

Tori was a bit shocked that she didn't get a main role, but later she was fine with it.

There was a kiss scene in it, so they decided they would have a fake kiss.

-

The kids had been watching this for god knows how long.

Finally it was the last scene.

"Do you love me so?" Cat asked, surprisingly not forgetting her lines.

Jade nodded, "Yes. As long as the Earth spins I'll love you and maybe longer than that."

_ Time for the kissing scene _ , Jade reminded herself.  _ Come on Jade, don't mess it up. _ Jade took a deep breath. She leaned forward. But instead of fake kissing Cat, she actually kissed her on the lips.

Cat was shocked at first, but quickly she gave in.

They had been kissing for about a minute when Sickowitz said, "Keep it PG! There are kids here!"

Jade quickly pulled away.

"Sorry," Cat said.

Jade's face burned red. All she knew was one thing, she LOVED Cat.


End file.
